Pledge Week: Behind the Rush
by ThreeHotPotatoes
Summary: Outtakes, alternate plots, rim jobs, fun times. Because sometimes 100 words isn't enough. Rated M.
1. Garrett and Jasper

**-GΓΣΣk-**

I could feel the weight of his eyes, a nearly tangible force beating down on me as I made my way across the quad. Every day at the same time, I'd see him sitting on a bench at the edge of the path, watching me. He never tried to hide his interest. If anything, the object of his attention was obvious. Anyone who took a moment to look at him would know he was staring directly at me.

My hands shook as I adjusted the strap of my messenger bag, sliding the heavy canvas forward so it would conceal the sudden bulge behind the fly of my cargos. How did an ordinary guy like me catch the attention of a man like that? For months now, we'd pass each other on campus, his dark gray eyes on me like there wasn't anyone else in the world. But I was too much of a pussy, too far in the closet, too scared to do anything but shuffle past him.

I knew he was out. I knew he was in I Felta Thigh, and I knew what that meant. I wasn't sure I was ready to be as cocksure as he was…but I knew when I saw him push himself off the bench and start toward me, I was out of time.

"Jasper," he rasped, his voice so much deeper than I thought it would be.

"No, I'm Garrett," I mumbled, looking up at him from beneath my lashes. He chuckled as he ran his large hand through his wild blond curls.

"I _know_ who you are," he cooed, "I'm Jasper."

"Of course you are," I said stupidly. I'd gone out of my way to find out his name the first time I saw him. A helpful coed was more than happy to fill me in on all the pertinent information concerning the illusive Jasper Whitlock.

"Now that we have the mundane incidentals out of the way, we can move forward." His words bounced around in my head as my brain struggling to figure out the message behind them. I would probably have noticed him moving if I had been paying attention, but I wasn't. I jumped when his long fingers swept across my lower lip, my eyes instinctually searching for his. Those blue-gray eyes were hooded and fathomless, his intention clear.

I was about to be kissed senseless…and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: Wha? What is this? It's a Garrett/Jasper outtake! I couldn't do 100 words...so I stopped at 400 :-)  
**

**If any of us gets some crazy ideas (like ass salve applying and rim jobs) this is where they'll go!**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	2. Emmett's Mom

**-GΓΣΣk-**

The first time it happened, it was a simple mistake.  
I was only trying to find a way to talk to my son about his sexuality, so I typed 'gay boys' into Google.  
Do you know what happens when you type 'gay boys' into Google?  
As I looked through the images, I hoped that perhaps Emmett would one day have that kind of joy on his face. There was nothing wrong with loving who he loved. I knew I just needed to be patient until he realized that himself.  
But for some reason, I found myself unable to stop browsing through the pictures.  
Then I discovered the videos. The sensual sight of hard, muscular men rutting against each other. The pure carnality of rough hands skimming over tight skin. And the kissing.

Oh, the kissing.

Before long, hetero porn wasn't doing the trick anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Remember Emmett's mom? Yeah...I wrote this little thing for Jayme DuRob.  
**

**This is pretty much a true story, at least that end part. Who wants to see beav anymore when you're watching porn? Give me twice (or three times) the peen any day!**

**MWAH!**

**MR**


	3. Happy Birthday to our Sweetest Potato!

**A/N: WHAT'S THIS? A little present for our Sweetest Potato! We love ya, girl! Happppppppyyyyyyy Birthdayyyyyyyy!**

* * *

**-GΓΣΣk-**

"We can't take it easy on him just because you're fucking him, Jasper."

I turned and glared at the unofficial head of our fraternity. Lester Sharpe was top dog amongst the brothers of I Felta Thigh. His 4.0 GPA and the impressive length of his cock had allowed him to reign over us for the last year … and it was pissing me off.

"First of all, Les," I snarled under my breath, "I'm _not_ fucking him. And second of all, I'd never expect anyone to take it easy on him. If Garrett wants to be a member of IFT, he needs to prove he can hold his own."

I ignored Les' scoffing retort and turned to look at the newest pledge class. Eleven guys, all gay, all smoking hot, yet my eyes were automatically drawn to _my_ guy. After my stumbling introduction two weeks earlier and our first kiss, Garrett and I had been inseparable. I'd discovered that his lips tasted just as good as the skin on the inside of his wrist. I knew that he'd moan softly when I pulled his hair and whimpered like a puppy when I licked his armpit. But the most important thing I'd realized over the last fourteen days was that I was completely in love with the guy.

"Your tie is crooked." Les' nasally voice broke through my thoughts. I batted his hand away as he reached for the length of silk hanging from my throat.

"I got it," I mumbled as I struggled to keep my cheeks from flushing pink. I needed to get my shit together if I was going to make it through Garrett's hazing in one piece. With a flick of my wrist, I had my teal and gray tie lying straight. I shrugged my shoulders beneath the dark charcoal suit coat I was wearing, making sure the lapels laid flat against my chest. Why we were required to wear suits for this was beyond me, but I was never one to pass up the opportunity to dress up.

The fact that Garrett couldn't take his eyes off me was a bonus.

"Okay you pieces of shit," Les yelled, bringing the pledges to attention. "This is the last prank before we get together and deicde which of you worthless fuckers will join us. Anyone who doesn't successfully complete the task…well, you can figure out where the door is." I rolled my eyes at Les' dramatics as I watched Will pass out the bananas.

"This … is a deep throat competition," Will whispered ominously. The pledges all groaned, including Garrett. I tried to hide my grin. While we'd had some serious make out sessions, we had yet to delve below the waist during our explorations. I was trying to go slow. Garrett was still a virgin in nearly every aspect of the word. Never touched another cock, or even done the experimental foray into pussydom, my boy was a complete newbie. My hands shook as I watched him pick up the banana, his eyes drifting to mine as he gently and deliberately peeled the skin from the under-ripe fruit. I was pretty sure I moaned.

Garrett gulped as he discarded the still green peel and felt how firm the banana was.

"Just like a hard cock, eh Gar?" Les sneered. "Care to share how Jasper measures up? Is he long and thin like this banana so he tickles the back of your throat when you take him in, or maybe he's short and fat so it burns when he slides into you from behind?" He took one step closer and leaned into my boyfriend. "You sure you're man enough to take either one?"

I growled, deep in my chest, and shoved Les' shoulder. "Shut the fuck up, man. Don't be a dick just because he's _mine_."

Garrett's brown sugar eyes flashed when I claimed him, and he jutted out his chin. "Actually, he's long and thick so I guess I get the best of both worlds."

My mouth dropped as Les laughed and clapped Garrett on the shoulder. "There ya go! Glad to see you finally decided to stick up for yourself, brother. You've been surrounded by fellow IFT brother's while you came out; not everyone will be as accepting. I don't want to see you taking anyone's shit. Hear me?"

Garrett nodded dumbly as Les gave him one more pat and addressed the rest of the pledges. "All right, boys! Start sucking!"

I was supposed to be watching everyone as they started on their bananas, but my eyes were glued to Garrett. Torn between wanting him to finish first … because, well fuck yeah, I wanted him to be able to deep throat … and hoping he failed miserably so we could learn together, I licked my lips and glanced at the other pledges. Not surprisingly, Damon, one of the freshman pledges who was so flamboyantly gay he might as well dye a rainbow in his hair and tattoo "I like dick" on his forehead, already had the long fruit seated in his throat with his lips closed over the edge.

Garrett had half the banana in his mouth and was already gagging, his eyes watering. My dick twitched as I recognized the look of determination pass over his face before he took a deep breath and shoved the banana back into his mouth, leaving only an inch or two out of his mouth before having to start over.

Will's voice drove my focus away from Garrett when he declared Scott victorious, but my eyes returned to Garrett while two more guys completed the challenge. _Finally_, the tip of the banana disappeared between Garrett's full lips, and I did an internal fist pump while Les congratulated him. I had to spend the next five minutes talking my dick back down as the remaining six guys finally finished the task.

"You guys may be wondering why we had you do this and the reason is twofold," Will began. "Now that you've we've stripped a bit of your embarrassment factor away, it should make the next part a bit easier to … swallow."

I rolled my eyes at Will's horrible pun.

"Get it? Swallow?" Will looked around the room and some of the pledges gave him a pity chuckle. "Come _on_, guys! That's funny!"

Les hip-checked Will out of the way and took over. "Time out for the punalty fail, bro. He's full of shit. We just wanted to see you guys deep throat because it's sexy as hell and that's how we roll. It's time to welcome you guys into our brotherhood. Unlike other frats, the initiation for IFT changes from year to year. Our only requirement is to choose some activity to raise money for _Out and Equal, _which advocates equal rights in the workplace for gays and lesbians."

"Just because we're serious about the cause, doesn't mean we have to raise the money in a morally acceptable way, though," Will chimed back in. "In about five minutes, you guys are going through those doors and stripping for your soon-to-be-brothers, the lovely ladies of Tri-Delta, and some former brothers of IFT. All proceeds are for _Out and Equal, _of course."

Les paraded a bucket containing strips of numbered paper around for the pledges, and I breathed a sigh of relief when Garrett chose two. I was probably more nervous than him at this point, but I knew he would want to get it over with quickly without going first. When I met his eyes though, I didn't see a trace of nervousness. Instead, he gazed at me with unadulterated lust. My dick twitched again and I gave him a quick nod as I turned on my heel and walked into our media room that we'd transformed into a makeshift stage, complete with a pole from floor to ceiling.

I barely even registered Tyler's dance and mentally chastised myself when his song was over and I hadn't even given him a dollar. If I wanted to be pledgemaster one day, I needed to get my head out of the clouds, or rather off of my boyfriend, and focus on the initiation I would one day be in charge of organizing.

All thought left my head though when Garrett walked onto the stage, fiddling with the silver Rolex dangling from his wrist, and wearing a white bowler hat with black trim to match his black, pinstripe suit. He'd already shed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, and I felt my mouth go dry when he looked my way and tipped his hat.

The music started and Garrett stiffened, betraying his nervousness, but his hands moved to his chest and his fingers deftly flicked open the buttons on his vest.

_Baby, take off your coat … real slow_

Garrett pulled his vest off and tossed it to the side before quickly moving to unknot his tie as he toed off his shoes.

_Baby, take off your shoes … here, I'll take your shoes_

Garrett's tie hung loose around his neck, his fingers popping open each button of his dress shirt. Some of the guys and girls in the room started whistling as Garrett drug his hands across his body and shrugged off his shirt.

"Shake it, Gar!" one of the Delta's yelled. His head popped up at the order, and he grinned at Alice as he started swiveling his hips. My dick swelled in my pants, and I could see his entire body relax and get into the dance.

_Baby, take off your shirt_

_Yes, yes, yes_

"Drop those pants, Garrett! You gotta earn my money!" Bella, another Delta, shouted. Garrett turned his back to the crowd and shook his ass for us as he slowly wiggled out of his pants.

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

Garrett stepped out of his pants and faced us again, looking absolutely sinful in only his black IFT boxers and that damn hat. I tried to be discreet as I slipped my hand down to rub my hard-as-steel cock while Garrett walked the edge of the stage and collected money from screaming men and women. I groaned, pretty fucking loudly, when he dropped to the floor and thrust his hips up and down a few times before standing up again and spinning in a slow circle as he rotated his hips, earning more whistles and bills.

And then … Garrett's attention was solely on me.

_Now come back here and stand on this chair_

Garrett sauntered across the stage toward me, pointing his finger at me and then beckoning me onto the stage. I laughed, shaking my head.

_Raise your arms up into the air… shake 'em!_

Garrett shrugged his shoulders and jumped off the stage, stopping directly in front of my chair. I barely had time to move my hand off my dick before he swung his leg over mine and straddled me.

_You give me a reason to live._

He settled his arms over my shoulders and ground his groin against mine.

_You give me a reason to live._

I bucked my hips up, shamelessly rutting against him in front of all of our brothers, past and present, and our sister sorority.

_You give me a reason to live._

Garrett gazed into my eyes and dropped a sweaty kiss to my neck before pushing off of me and hopping back up on the stage. I blinked and took a deep breath when I realized I was lightheaded from holding my breath for so long then laughed at my sexy ass boyfriend as he finished out his dance on stage and collected even more money. I was so proud of him I could've burst.

Now I only had one thing on my mind … taking my sexy-as-hell man to bed.

"You looked so fucking hot out there," I whispered against Garrett's lips as we stumbled into my room. I somehow managed to get the toe of my dress shoes hooked on the door and kicked it shut. Garrett groaned, his hands fumbling with the knot of my tie.

"It was all for you," he growled, the deep rumble going straight to my cock. I wouldn't have been surprised to find a slick spot on the crotch of my slacks from all the precome I'd dribbled during his performance.

"You have no idea how hard it made me; watching everyone's eyes on you but knowing you were mine." Garrett's hands stilled, each one holding one end of my tie, and looked up at me.

"I _am_ yours," he said vehemently. I slid my hands up his arms until I was cradling his jaw in my palms.

"I'm in love with you," I rasped, staring at him even as tears blurred my vision. His smile was blinding, teeth white and gleaming.

"Of course you are … I'm awesome," he chuckled, pushing up on his tiptoes to press his lips to mine. I choked out a laugh and struggled to slow the tears that continued to run down my cheeks. He was so sweet and guileless. "I love you too."

Relief swept through me like a wildfire, leaving my skin hot and tingly. He loved me. We could do this.

With languorous kisses and gentle hands, I stripped the black briefs from his hips and laid him out on my bed. His pale skin seemed to glow against the dark blue of my sheets, muscles rippling as he shifted. His eyes were glued to my hands as I slipped the tie from around my neck, yanking and pulling at my shirt until I was bare from the waist up. I toed out of my shoes and pushed my socks off as I crawled up onto the bed, straddling Garrett's calves. The front of my slacks was tented obscenely, and there was an obvious dark spot right where the tip of my dick was.

"Touch me," I demanded, watching as Garrett raised shaking hands up to my chest. His fingers glided across my smooth skin, stuttering over my nipples on their way down to the stays of my slacks. I couldn't stop my hips from thrusting slightly when Garrett's knuckles brushed against my cock as he struggled to push my pants down. I sat up just enough to kick off my slacks before I straddled Garrett once more, this time with my ass pressing against his lower abs. His gaze slid down my body and then widened as he looked at my cock.

"What is this?" he rasped, his hand wrapping around the base of my shaft. I moaned, my eyes slipping closed reflexively as his fingers slowly inched up toward the curved barbell that started under the flared hood of my cock and ended right at the tip.

"It's a Prince Albert," I moaned, flailing slightly as he flicked at the silver ball at one end. "I got it for you." I gasped when his hand tightened around my shaft, squeezing me tightly.

"Just for me?" he questioned, his tone forcing my eyes open. He looked surprised.

"Just for you," I repeated, moving my hand so it covered his. Together we stroked my cock, moving up toward the head. I stopped breathing as he gently thumbed the head, pressing against the piercing so it moved inside me. "Fuck."

"What does it feel like?" he breathed, his eyes glued to his fingers as he played with the shiny metal.

"Intense," I groaned, allowing him to play for a few seconds more before I slid my hips back, popping my dick from his hold. I crouched beneath his spread thighs, my hands nearly frantic as I grabbed beneath his knees and pushed. Garrett helped me by holding behind his thigh as I bent and nuzzled his sac.

"Jasper," he yelled, tensing slightly as the tip of my tongue slid along his crack. The fuzzy hair on his thighs tickled my face as I buried myself between his cheeks. He moaned and groaned, his body relaxing more with every twirl of my tongue and delve of my fingers into his puckered hole.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," I whispered as I reached across the bed and fumbled with the lube bottle. He had gone with me when I got tested, knowing that when we finally did make love, we wanted nothing standing between us. So the lube was the only thing we needed. "You ready?"

Garrett nodded his head frantically as he let his legs drop to the mattress, his hands reaching for me. I bent forward and kissed him, jolting when my cock ran along his crease. He was open and desperate for me, nothing hiding in his eyes but overwhelming love and trust. I pressed my lips to his as the tip of my cock eased inside him. The squeeze of his muscles was intense, but I moved slowly, allowing him to relax before I went further. I could tell the moment my piercing hit his prostate, because he nearly jumped clear off my dick.

"Oh!" he yelped, his cock spasming between us. For a second, I thought he'd come, but there was no telltale heat and moisture. "Do that again."

Never one to refuse my boy, I pulled out slowly and slid back in, angling my hips to hit his hot spot. This time, his orgasm was undeniable. His abs flexed and rolled, his ass milking my cock as he spilled his load all over both of us. Watching his face reflecting the absolute pleasure he felt tipped me over the edge, and with one last thrust, I came inside him.

Garrett held me tightly as we relaxed, his lips ghosting across my cheek.

"I can't believe I made it into IFT," he whispered, leaning closer as he continued. "Or that I snagged you." I started laughing softly.

"Baby, you were mine the moment I saw you."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, Les! KK and I cooked this up for you since you love these two so much and B went rogue on us;) Hope you have a fantastic birthday! There's no one else we'd rather potato with than you! Love your face! **

**MWAH! And xoxoxo**

**MR & HT**


End file.
